


Hazy

by HunniLibra



Series: Dragon Age II Shorts [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, idk just a warm up, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: A little prompt my friend gave me of a subway first meeting. I had fun trying try to keep it short.





	Hazy

Hawke stared hazly at the metal roof of the subway. She swayed slightly with the motion of the train trying to catch a glance of the spots in her vision. Holy shit- Isabella was right, this stuff _was_ good. Hawke grabbed sluggishly for her phone thumbing through to find her friends number to ask her for her dealers number.

A sudden jolt of the train startled her, arms jerking up phone clattering to the grimy floor. She stared blankly as her phone slid down the empty walkway.

“You little bitch!” She scoffed rising to her feet slowly approaching the offending object laying tantalizing close. Hawke bent to snatch it up at the same time her foot made contact forgetting to stop moving. Her foot kicked it hard out of her reach skidding down the walkway to stop on a worn leather boot. It moved slightly as if woken up from the light bump. Long tan fingers wrapped around her phone.

“Hey sorry man!” Hawke approached hand out for her phone expectantly looking up at the person. _Damn he’s cute._ Lithe body covered in a faded gray baggy hoodie going to his knees. Leggings faded and ripped. Silver bangs poking out covering glassy green eyes. Her eyes wandered down flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. The smell of wine and gin heavy in the air. His green eyes flicked to hers then to her phone in his hand. “Ye...that's umm mine.” She trailed off.

“Is it?” He slurred through a faint accent.

Hawke stood rigid, _shit was it_?

“Wow,” The stranger chuckled leaning back in the cracked plastic chair looking at her red eyed stare. “That must be some good shit.”

“Haha what?” She chuckled nervously suddenly sober.

“Don't worry, I can barely smell it...” He flashed a cocky grin up at her swiping on her unlocked phone. She swayed dumbfounded as he punched in a number before hitting save and handed the phone back. “For next time a pretty girl like yourself is have a party.” He rose then smiling before hopping down to the subway platform.

Fenris groaned his hangover barreling into him, phone blaring next to his head. Jesus why the hell did he drink so much last night? Fumbling blindly he squinted his looked at the number on his cracked screen. It wasn’t saved. Panic hit him mind going to the worst possible outcome. Shit had he found him? Mouth dry Fenris threw the phone to the edge of his bed waiting for the call to go to voicemail.

The call ended-he held his breath-silence before a loud ‘ping’. He was hesitant to look, fuck should he call Officer Vallen? No-no Danarius never texted. Mustering his courage he grabbed his phone heart racing.

 

_Hey! It’s me “pretty girl” from last night? You wanted to know next time I had a party… You in?”_

 


End file.
